1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an X-ray imaging apparatus of producing images about the inside of an object by irradiating X-rays onto the object, and a control method of the X-ray imaging apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An X-ray imaging apparatus is equipment for acquiring images about the inside of an object by irradiating X-rays onto the object and receiving the X-rays transmitted through the object. Since various materials of or configuring an object have different degrees of X-ray radiolucency according to their properties, the inside structure of the object can be imaged by detecting the strengths or intensities of X-rays transmitted through the object.
If a generator part is not electrically connected to a detector part in an X-ray imaging apparatus, a process of detecting X-rays to determine existence of X-rays before extracting X-rays is needed. The process is called Auto Exposure Detection (AED). X-rays are detected by using an X-ray detection sensor, or by a method of determining existence of X-ray successively for individual rows in an X-ray detection region formed in an array of rows and columns. After detecting X-rays, the X-ray imaging apparatus extracts signals of an actual X-ray image. A process of detecting existence of X-rays and detecting X-rays in an X-ray detection region in order to acquire actual X-ray image signals is called readout. However, during the readout to detect X-rays, leakage or current trap may occur in which current or signals leak out due to the physical or chemical properties of devices. In this case, during the readout to acquire actual X-ray image signals, signal loss and a level difference of an X-ray image may occur.